pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Circus Pup-Formers
October 30, 2013 November 13, 2013 25 March, 2014 | overall = 32 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save a Pool Day | next = Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt}} "Circus Pup-Formers" is the 2nd half of the 17th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on October 30, 2013 in Canada, November 13, 2013 in the US, and 25 March, 2014 in the UK. The PAW Patrol, for the first time, must all work together to help Eunice and Ellie save the circus when most of the performers are late. Can the PAW Patrol help them? The episode begins with Chase introducing the pups as they perform their circus acts, ending with Marshall ending up getting three buckets stuck on his head, much to his unhappiness since it was due to his clumsiness. Up on the Lookout, Ryder is enjoying his cereal when he receives a call from Ringmaster Raimundo. Unfortunately, the trains carrying the circus have become separated. The train carrying the equipment and Eunice and Ellie made it safely, but the second one carrying all the other animals and performers is disabled and might not make it in time due to the repair work being done to fix it. Raimundo needs help, and Ryder agrees to bring the PAW Patrol to assist with setting up the big top. Ryder calls the pups, and after Marshall crashes into the elevator, losing two of the buckets on his head in the process, the team arrive in the tower and learn of Raimundo's need of assistance. The pups are all needed this time, and the whole PAW Patrol head out to the running track where Raimundo is waiting with the equipment and the circus elephants. With the pups' help, the big top is soon up, but there is still no sign of the second train. Raimundo gets a call from his circus lion, Leo, upset over the repair delays, and tries to calm him down while Ryder worries as well. Mayor Goodway, Jake, Katie, Cali, and several other citizens are already lined up to see the show. Soon, Ryder and the pups take their seats in the audience, but Raimundo takes center ring with really bad news: The second train is still delayed, so the circus will have to be cancelled. Refusing to let everyone be disappointed, Ryder offers the PAW Patrol to perform in the place of Raimundo's missing cast. Once Marshall shows off more of his clown clumsiness in a demonstration, Raimundo hands the reigns of the show over to Ryder. Skye attempts to do the tightrope, but when she falls, she uses her Pup Pack to fly to safety. Marshall joins in performing a clown routine with his water cannons, and the pups have a little fun with Ryder as he juggles pup treats. Soon, the grand finale takes place, and the pups spring off a springboard to form a pyramid on top of Eunice while Ellie poses alongside her mom. As everyone cheers for Eunice, Ellie, Ryder, and the pups, Raimundo has good news: The second train's repairs are done, and the rest of the circus crew are on their way. Raimundo thanks the PAW Patrol for all their help and, in a circus-related twist ending, Ryder takes the pups home in a clown car, as Raimundo, the circus elephants, and the audience thank them as they depart. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie (cameo) *Mayor Goodway (cameo) *Alex Porter (cameo) *Mr. Porter (cameo) *Jake *Precious' Owner's Mom (cameo) *Raimundo *Cali *Eunice and Ellie First Responders All: Set up and perform in the circus. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Skye on titlecard Category:Half Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rocky gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Zuma gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Kim Duran Category:Episode where all the pups are used Category:2013 Episodes